Loose Lips and Long Sunk Ships
by GlassPrinceRiku
Summary: Leon just wants Cloud to love him. Cloud wants Leon to love him. But can they be brave enough to tell eachother before one of them loses is? And why Cloud's fixation with the Titanic? Dedicated to Kumokun! LeonXCloud oneshot!


A/N: Well, I just want you all to know that I just typed this whole story, hated it, and then swiftly deleted with all of my power. Because this is dedicated to my dear Kumo-kun, and well, we just can't have bad stories for dedications, now, can we? So here we go, attempt number two. To you, Kumo-kun!! And I'm really, really sorry this took so long!! But it is a pretty long one-shot, isn't it?

Yeah, there's going to be cussing. I mean, well think, Leon seems like a swearing sort of person doesn't he? And Cloud…well he seems like he would too, if irritated enough. But either way, don't get mad. If you don't like it, don't read it! Heh! Oh, and yaoi, like, not sex-yaoi, but boys liking boys yaoi. If you don't like that then… Well, I'm not sure you should like…be here. Like… KH is going to the yaoi pool, isn't it? You can't tell me Akuroku wasn't _clearly_ implied…

Oh, by the way, I don't own Cloud, Leon, or the Titanic. Or fudgesicles, or vodka. Or TBS. Heh. But you know what? I _own_ Roxas. I won him in a bar fight. Yeah. And I own nine otakus and my Julian. That counts for something, right?

**Loose Lips and Long Sunk Ships**

Cloud made a face at the mirror before him, irritated. He'd never look vicious, would he? He'd always be cute Cloud who can pout and get the world on its knees before him. Right? He sighed and touched the hem of the towel around his waist. Cloud ran a finger across his flesh, irritated by the deep, red scar. It was stupid, really, how he got that scar. Really, when he stopped to think about it, it was rather amusing, the whole ordeal.

_It was a tree, a simple, huge oak, standing elegantly in large park. And alas, a kite, a wonderful kite the color of the setting sun had flown beautifully into the thick, green, foliage high above the young child who had been previously flying it. Cloud had glanced up, and, with a small sigh, he gave the heartbroken boy a smile, "You want that back, don't you?"_

_The boy had so sadly nodded, Cloud couldn't help but do everything in his power to get the kite back for him. So, with a short, reassuring smile and a long climb up, Cloud had reached the sad, red, kite. And that was that. He stared down at the boy, so small in the distance, and thought, __now__how the hell am I supposed to get down from here?__ The blonde had sat for a long time, precariously holding onto a limb of the massive oak._

_And then, almost in slow motion, the kite in his hands caught a small breeze, and pulled him, ever-so-slightly, just enough to cause the surprised blonde to lose his grip, and quite comically, really, tumble from the high boughs of the tree. So, when he sliced his hip open on the branch, it wasn't too much of a shock, as he hit the ground, unconscious, less than two seconds later._

_And, a good two hours later, he awoke in the hospital with a migraine to beat all migraines, and a strange man with long chocolate hair staring down at him._

_Cloud had stared back, but no words were exchanged. Not yet. The blonde would have raised his eyebrows, as if to say "__who the hell are you?__" but it hurt to blink._

_Hence, the staring contest. Finally, "Who are you?"_

"_Leon. You're Cloud Strife. You fell out of a tree."_

_Yeah, no kidding, he thought angrily, "That still doesn't really tell me who you are."_

"_Leon. Squall Leonhart. But call me Leon. I called the ambulance."_

"_I got here in an ambulance?"_

_The brunet man nodded sagely, "Unconscious. You broke that kid's kite."_

_Cloud made an angry scowl, even through his pain, "I just fell unconscious out of a tree, rode here in an ambulance, and you're mad about the kid's kite?"_

"_I'm not mad. But the kid cried."_

_Brat, Cloud thought bitterly, "Why are you sitting here, by the way? You just going to sit and stare at me for a few more hours?"_

_Leon frowned, stood, and turned to leave._

"_Hey, hey, I was joking. Don't go. You saved my life or something, right?"_

_Leon's stormy eyes connected with the smooth liquid blue of Cloud's and he raised an eyebrow._

"_Well, you saved me. Or something. So let's hang out sometime, okay? If we end up hating each other, you can hate yourself for saving me, but who knows; maybe you'll think I'm alright."_

_Leon's eyes told Cloud that he doubted it, but Cloud gave him a weak smile._

"_Okay, well. We're going to hang out. Whether you want to or not."_

And so their relationship began, odd, awkward, and somehow, made simply on the fact that Leon had called 911 when Cloud had taken that wondrous flailing leap from the huge oak. That was enough for the two, as neither really _had_ any other friends.

And Cloud thought a lot about Leon. More and more with time. He wanted him to be there, always. More than a friend maybe? He didn't like the idea, but often it came to him, and finally, he just accepted it. He could hide it; he wasn't going to lose Leon altogether just because of a childish crush, was he? Like Cloud would ever let that happen…

So, back in his small apartment, Cloud pulled a t-shirt over his dripping hair, not particularly caring much whether he really dried off or not. Slowly, the blonde dressed himself, still mulling over the past. It was interesting, him and Leon. They were, well, silent, through most conversations, quite blunt when they did speak, and yet, neither could deny that they enjoyed the other's company.

The blonde tossed the towel into the clothes hamper and wandered out into the kitchen, where said male spotted a rather amused looking brunet, "Leon?"

"Strife."

And that was the end of their greeting.

Leon was eating an apple, and Cloud simply stared, "What are you doing here?"

The brunet blinked slowly, as if entranced by the apple he held in his hand. He took a deep breath, then thought, and then exhaled. And, quite frankly, the whole process was fairly annoying to Cloud.

"Would you just say it, Leon?"

"I was sick of Axel. So I left."

His roommate. Axel was obnoxious, to say the least. He drank, refused to clean, and was actually nice, in a way, once you got to know him. Although, Axel was _far_ from Leon's type of enjoyable roommate. _No_ roommate was Leon's type of roommate. But somehow, he'd gotten looped into living with Axel. And the redhead _did_ pay his half of the cost, he was just… _irritating._

"So are you staying here?"

"Will you let me?"

"You can." The two stared blankly at each other until, finally, Cloud shook his head and sauntered past him into the living room and flicked on the T.V. Leon lazily followed and claimed a spot on the couch next to the blonde. And so they watched, bored, and somewhat amused, as only _they_ could laugh at the sinking of the Titanic. And _oh_ did that boat sink.

"'Jack, come back,'" Cloud mocked with a short snort of laughter, "Leonardo DiCaprio doesn't need you."

Leon smirked, the closest he could summon to a smile.

Cloud actually laughed at the other, "Come on, he really doesn't, I mean look at him. He's _Leonardo DiCaprio._"

"Why the Titanic? The only movie you have?"

Cloud pouted, "I like this movie. It's a good movie."

"We've seen it a hundred times."

With a small laugh, Cloud looked down, "You're the only one who'll watch it with me…"

"…Hm. Why?"

"Well, it's because I make fun of them, and half the time, I won't even watch the whole movie, I stop watching right before they hit the iceberg." Cloud laughed softly, "It's a bad ending."

"It's a _true story,_" Leon growled with a small smirk, "It doesn't _have_ a happy ending. It's the _Titanic._"

The blonde crossed his arms and pouted at the other side of the couch, "So? Maybe I just won't watch it with you either. I'll watch it by myself and cry at the end. Because it's a bad ending."

Leon shook his head. Cloud was weird, but in a cute, endearing way. The blonde would be sulking for days if Leon didn't do anything. And Cloud was no fun when he was sulking. Silently, with no change in emotion, Leon picked a piece of popcorn from his bowl and flicked it at the other.

Cloud frowned at Leon, "What was that?"

"What?" he asked innocently.

Cloud bodily threw the small kernel back at him, _"That."_

"Looks like popcorn, Strife." He pelted another buttered white piece at the blonde.

He chucked it back, smiling triumphantly when it stuck in Leon's smooth brunet hair, "It is, isn't it?"

Leon pulled the offending object from his hair with a frown, "It is." Gracefully, he crawled across the couch to Cloud, and elegantly dumped the entire bowl into the blonde spikes, "Hm, Cloud?"

For a moment, he was silent, until finally, "That was very Axel-like, Leon."

Cloud was promptly tackled to the floor, the popcorn now all over both, "Hey!! What are you―?"

"Axel? Strife? You just called me Axel?"

The blonde laughed, despite the heavy weight on his chest and the greasy feeling of popcorn all over him, "You look so confused, Leon."

"Say it. I'm not Axel. Leon is _not_ anything like that annoying redhead."

Cloud laughed, "You're not, Leon. Believe me." He smirked slightly, "You know what I was thinking when I was in the shower?"

"Do I want to know?"

"Shut up," Cloud flicked him in the forehead, "How we met. I died falling out of a tree."

"You didn't die."

"Well it was a long fall. And I have a huge scar on my waist from it."

"Really? You were bleeding, but I just thought you were stupid."

"Shut _up_," Cloud muttered, flicking him again, "I fell out of a huge tree for some stupid kid and his stupid, red kite."

"Making you _stupid._"

Cloud pushed him away and shook off the popcorn, "I am _not._"

Leon looked away, "You really have a scar from that?"

"Yeah. I do. Like a hugs slash mark. What'd I hit?"

Leon scoffed, "Probably the tree, Strife. But I won't say it."

Cloud grabbed a fistful of the brown hair and tugged, "I'm not _stupid_, Leon. I was trying to help that kid with his kite."

"And that's what makes you stupid." Leon stared for a moment, then slapped Cloud's hand away, "And stay out of my hair."

"You just slapped me."

"I did."

"That was the most girlish thing I've ever seen you do, Leon."

"Well don't get used to it."

"You smell like popcorn."

"And you don't?"

The two stared at each other, Cloud smirking and Leon expressionless.

The brunet allowed his eyes to trail along the other's pale neck, amused by the small popcorn puffs that clung to his shirt collar. He found himself imagining, popcorn… he could so easily lean over and—Leon shook his head, "You're missing your movie, Strife."

"Something wrong?"

"You have popcorn on your shirt."

"Wonder why," he muttered shortly, brushing it off, "You look uncomfortable, Leon."

He ignored the comment and left his eyes to stare directly at the old lady on the screen. Her and her stupid wrinkles and her stupid story. Leon pondered the thought of Cloud beside him; he _loved_ Cloud, didn't he? Ever since he met him in the park, or more so, the hospital room was where they met, but ever since, Leon had thought. Long and hard, Leon had thought. He wanted to keep this friend, and if he did anything to even _suggest_ that he liked Cloud more than a friend, it might scare him off. And Leon didn't want to be alone again. He'd grown too accustomed to being with the blonde.

"_Lee-on…"_ Cloud was calling slowly, pelting small, smashed pieces of popcorn at the other. _"Leon,"_ he growled, "He-ey, why aren't you listening?" He pouted; the popcorn was no longer amusing, gaining no response. He knew it was childish, to be whining because of being ignored, but how else was he supposed to gain the other's attention? Besides, it's not like he acted this way with anyone _other_ than Leon.

Cloud crawled over to the brunet, placing his hands on Leon's shoulders. He wanted to shake him, but simply stared into the inattentive gray eyes. They were smooth, like liquid, like mercury, swirling before him. Cloud blushed and pulled back, only to have his arm roughly grabbed by Leonhart.

"What?"

"You were just out of it. I was trying to get your attention." Cloud cursed himself, why was he being so quiet, so soft and shy? He wasn't some useless schoolgirl, was he? He could practically _taste_ the salty popcorn on the other's breath. Cloud shuddered, relieved to be let go immediately after, "Leon…?"

The brunet was standing, his back turned, "I need to go back to my apartment. I don't want Axel to destroy the whole place. See you later, Strife." Without another glance back, Leon was out the door. How the blonde's flushed cheeks and almost _frightened_ shudder had affected him. He was so close; Leon could do nothing but stare until he'd regained his senses. And now, he was in the hall, terrified of what he might have done if he had stayed a minute later.

Cloud on the other hand, sat on the floor inside, picking the small bits of popcorn off of the floor. He couldn't _stand_ this. Leon was so _close_. He was right there, and Cloud had absolutely frozen. Maybe for the better, he thought to himself. He didn't want to lose another friend. Especially not one he cared so much for. If he could have Leon for a friend, it was enough. Better a friend than nothing else…

Cloud laid his head on the small coffee table beside him, his burning eyes closed. This was _too much._ Why couldn't he have just held onto that tree tighter that day? Why couldn't he have just let that boy cry and get over it? The blonde shook his head, this was crazy. He felt the tears in his eyes, but brushed them away angrily. _No._ He wouldn't cry over that stupid brunet. No matter how much he loved him.

---

(OvO)

(8888) 

'-----'

Leon was pissed. More than pissed. _Infuriated._ What was this? How could he have let a day that was so unbearably _okay_ go this astray? He sat by himself on the couch, irritated even more when Axel flopped unceremoniously next to him.

"What's up, Leonhart? You look mad."

"Leave me _alone_, Axel."

"Hey, hey, don't snap at me. I'm doing that whole concerned roommate thing for once.. Tell your friend Axel what's wrong." The redhead smiled, his lopsided grin making Leon want to simply smash his skull.

"Don't look at me."

"Don't—? Man, Leon, what went bad at Strifey's house? You were less stick-up-ass attitude when you left. What happened, man?"

Leon could swear Axel was on drugs if he didn't know him better. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You like him. Maybe even love him, right?"

"Excuse me?" Leon turned his sharp glare on the redhead, "What are you talking about?"

"You leave all the time, all angry and dark, but you come back from Strife's all happy. Well, as happy as you get. You aren't a really happy guy, are you? Well, anyway, whatever he does makes you nicer." Axel thought for a moment, "Do you get laid? It that why you're always so―"

"Shut up, Axel." Leon stood and walked out the door, annoyed. He couldn't go anywhere without running into problems, could he? He just wanted to relax… The brunet looked up at the dark clouds and hissed, "Shit…" He hated the rain. He shoved his hands into his pockets nonetheless and continued to walk. The air around him felt cool, wet, like a moist blanket thrown over the large city. It'd be hot tomorrow, and the whole blanket-effect would be less than pleasurable. He walked slowly, until he felt small sprinkles fall onto his long cinnamon locks of hair. He continued to step, rhythmically, and then the rain grew to a waterfall-like downpour. Leon shook his head and frowned, looked at his watch and blinked. It had been _hours_ of walking. Aimless walking. And where was he? Leon let out a frustrated growl, "Fucking Strife's…"

He sauntered up to the apartment he knew so well, and hesitated. He never knocked, it was _Cloud_, why start now? He tried to squeeze the water from his long hair and, slowly, he pushed the door open, not expecting what he was met with.

The first thing he noticed was the dark. And then the lack of visible Cloud. But, there were the noises, a soft giggling from a dark corner and a sharp scent of strong alcohol. "Squall-ly?"

Leon flicked on a light and saw the wreck huddled in a corner, a content smile plastered on his face. Cloud was smiling cheerfully, his cheeks a pinkish shade, his eyes lazily at half mast. In his left hand was a half empty, clear bottle. In his right, a dripping fudgesicle.

"What the _hell_, Strife?" Leon knelt next to him, slightly worried.

Cloud simply giggled, "Shit, man, I…" He laughed softly, but pouted when Leon snatched the alcohol away, _"Hey!_"

"You do _not_ need anymore of this. What…" He read the label. Of course. Vodka. Only the most evil liquid on the planet. "Cloud, why are you drinking anyway?"

The blonde laughed happily, "Shit, Squall, I'm sooo wasted…" He let out a loud sigh and grabbed the bottle back from Leon, "I have to, you know?" He slurred every word, all of it coming out in a destroyed jumble of words.

"Don't call me that, Cloud. Would you―" Leon ripped the glass bottle away, "You're an idiot. Get up." Roughly, he pulled Cloud to his feet, "You smell."

"Shit, you're wet. Why does it matter what I smell like? You're dripping on my carpet." Cloud thought for a moment, and then began to laugh.

Leon threw him on the couch, "What the _hell_? What are you laughing at?"

"You're wet, man. Like, fucking sopping!" He broke down into a fit of giggles and curled into the cushions. Eventually, the laughing subsided and Cloud looked up to Leon, who was frowning, "You're just standing there…"

"What am I supposed to do?"

Cloud clumsily crawled to the other side of the couch to allow Leon to sit, "Why are you here…?"

Leon shook his head, "You're drunk, you idiot."

"No, I'm…" He snickered shortly, "I _am not._" Cloud yawned and stretched out, his head in Leon's lap, "Why _are_ you here…? Aw, fuck it… Stay here, okay…?" Cloud reached up and grabbed a long lock of brunet hair, "Why's your hair so long…?"

"Because I let it grow. And I'm here because you'll hurt yourself if I leave. Would you _get—off_―" Leon shoved Cloud, to no avail, as the blonde was clinging to his waist like a small child. _"Cloud. Get off."_

Cloud giggled, "You smell nice…"

"_Get—off—you drunk—idiot!!"_

Cloud let go, pouting up at the other, "Why're you so mean, Squall-ly?"

"I told you not to call me that."

"So…difficult…" he murmured softly as he slowly crawled off and to the other side of the couch.

"Difficult?"

Cloud shook his head, "Forget it…"

"Strife, what the hell are you talking about?"

The blonde looked back at him, his cerulean eyes glowing with an intense sadness, but he simply shook his head and laid down, "I'm too drunk…remember…?"

With a sigh, Leon stood and wandered to the television, shoved in a movie, and returned to the couch. Familiar music drifted from the screen, and Leon looked back.

"_Come back, Jack… Come back…"_

He groaned, _The Titanic._ Cloud would never pick a better movie. It was always _the Titanic_, wasn't it? And that music, the _stupid_ music. Leon growled, irritated, and looked over at the blonde.

Cloud's eyes were sparkling, riddled with deep thoughts and sadness. He blinked away tears, which turned out to be futile in the end, the shining pearls falling down his pale, flushed cheeks.

And for once, Leon had no idea what to say, as he had no idea why Cloud was crying. Cloud _didn't_ cry. He'd never seen Cloud cry, and for some reason, he didn't believe it was because of the movie.

"Cloud…?"

"Forget it, Leon, forget it…"

The brunet moved over to look at him, only to have Cloud turn his face away. Even in his drunken stupor, Cloud had his pride.

"Cloud, speak to me, or I can't help you."

"I don't _want_ you to help me." Cloud let out a soft, bitter laugh, "You wouldn't help me if I did, anyway…"

"Strife, I can't handle this damn cryptic talk of yours. Tell me what's wrong with you."

"What's wrong with me? Fucking—what's wrong with me, Leonhart?!" Cloud was downright sobbing now, the slurred words somewhat clearer in his anger. "Leon, you—you're an idiot!! I don't—I-I―"

"Shut up, Cloud. You aren't this stupid. Calm down and tell me what your problem is." Leon stood and moved in front of Cloud, surprising the blonde when he pulled him to his feet. "Now talk, Strife. Calmly."

"Shit…Leon…" he held onto the brunet's shoulders for support, his eyes on the floor, "You have no idea…"

"Then tell me."

"…you'll hate me… I can't lose another friend, Leon… I can't tell you…"

"I won't hate you. You're the only friend I have too. I'm sick of being alone; I'm not going to hate you over something you say."

"No… not… Leon, you'll hate me…"

"Cloud, I told you. I'm not going to hate you. How could I hate you?"

Slowly, the blonde brought his azure gaze up, biting his lower lip, "Leon… I…" He trailed off, hesitating.

Leon's arms were on his shoulders, and Cloud shivered when he realized how close they were.

"L-Leon, I…" Cloud leaned forward, but quickly ripped himself away, turning in the other direction, "Shit…Leon, I'm sorry…"

The brunet paused. He knew what this was. He _knew._ And he wanted, _wanted_ more than anything, to be right. Forcing himself to be composed, Leon spoke, "Cloud. What do you think about two guys being together? Romantically?"

Cloud froze, _shit_, Leon knew. Leon was going to hate him; Leon didn't want to be near him. He _couldn't_ lose Leon… "It's wrong…" he murmured softly.

Leon shook visibly, but Cloud's gaze was at the floor, "Cloud, I think I'm going to go for a walk… Don't get hurt. And don't you dare drink anything else." With that, he walked slowly past the blonde, in a daze, not even hearing the protests.

"In the rain?"

Leon felt the icy liquid seep into his shirt, into his flesh, straight to his bones, to his heart. He felt empty. Nothing was there anymore. He'd been called heartless, so many times before, but never before had he argued. Leon had a heart. If he didn't, he wouldn't feel so hurt, deep in his chest. He allowed the hot sting in his eyes to stream down his cheeks; after all, it was raining, who would know? He saw a flash of lightning and looked towards the sky. Everything was so wrong now. He'd never hurt so hurt before in his life. He continued to walk, until finally, he looked up at the object that blocked the light from his path.

A tree. A simple, huge oak, where all of this began. Leon walked gradually towards it, and held a hand gingerly against the rough, wet bark. It was really pouring now. Really. All he wanted was for this nightmare to end. For the blonde to stop toying with his emotions. He hid them well, but everything was thriving inside of him, pounding at the walls to escape. He wanted to tell Cloud what he felt. But now… He could never do that, could he? All he could do now was sit by the huge oak and drown in the rain. In his own pathetic tears.

The sky grew darker with time, eventually nothing visible to Leon but the rain that poured in front of him, heaving down in torrents. And Leon just sat, his knees to his chest, against that tree, just thinking. He wasn't sure what he wanted. What would he do? Stay friends with Cloud? Endure more pain? Or disappear, be alone again? He didn't want either one. He _wanted_ Cloud.

The brunet leaned his forehead against his knees and hugged his arms around his legs. He felt like a child, curled up in a rainstorm. He always hated the rain. Even as a kid, he hated it. His youngest brother loved it; Sora would always run outside and dance, but Leon… He'd stay inside. He'd try as hard as he could to sleep through it.

Leon sighed. It had to be near ten, if not later. The rain hadn't subsided.

"Leon!!"

Lazily, he looked up, azure eyes beaming into his pale grey irises, "Hn…"

"Leon, you idiot!!"

He felt a slap across his icy cheek, surprised to have a pair of strong arms thrown around him, "God, Leon, you're fucking freezing! How long have you been out here?!"

"S-Strife…?"

"Who did you think it was?! I went looking for you as soon as I realized that you were really gone!! What the hell are you doing?! Leon—I thought-I thought maybe you'd left forever―"

"Why…?"

"You… Leon you can't leave me!!" Cloud was crying again, his head buried in Leon's shoulder, "Leon, you-you―"

"I…"

"Shut up, you," Cloud hissed, pulling away just enough to look into the hazy gray eyes.

Leon looked sick, extremely out of it, while Cloud seemed entirely sober.

_Amazing what icy rain and a few hours can do to a person…_ Leon thought through his fog.

"Leon, I let you run away tonight, but I'm not ever going to again." Even through the rain and his blank mind, Leon could sense the tears streaming down the blonde's cheeks, "Leon― Leon― you— I…" Cloud was stammering, but forced his words onward, "Shit, Leon, I…"

The gray eyes peered into his, and Leon opened his mouth to speak, surprised to be met by the unfamiliar pink lips forced against his. He complied, but hazily, believing he was in a dream. He felt the earth swirl beneath him, and Leon closed his eyes, not recalling where he was. Everything was black, why? Because he closed his eyes…? Or was he dead? His inner mind chuckled, _whatever, Leonhart, at least you died happy…_

"_Leon?! Squall!! Get up!! What—what happened? Leonhart!_"

---

(OvO)

(8888) 

'-----'

"He'll be fine; you just have to watch him. Hypothermia can be serious, but he'll pull out of it. He looks strong."

"Y-yeah, thanks… I'm just going to stay here… Can I…?"

"Of course. Feel free. I'll send a nurse in to check on him later."

"A-alright…"

Lazily, Leon opened his eyes just as the door clicked shut, "Where…"

"Leon!!" Cloud threw his arms around the brunet, not surprised when he was quickly pushed off, "God, I thought you died―"

"Died…? What the hell, Strife…? Where am I? The hospital?"

"You were unconscious all the sudden and you were so cold, I didn't know what else to do…"

"So you brought me here?"

"Well… No. The ambulance brought you here." Cloud smiled and then let out a small laugh, "Damn, that sounds familiar, doesn't it? Except now you're in the bed."

"Yeah…"

They'd met this way. With the same damn _tree_ even. Someone needed to cut that tree down before it killed someone.

"Hey, Leon…?"

"What?" He fiddled with the irritating IV in his arm, rather annoyed by it.

"Do you…remember what happened before you passed out?"

He thought, everything was hazy, but he definitely remembered… no, that had to have been something in his fog… "I don't know."

Cloud's face fell, "Oh… Okay…"

Leon waited and finally simply closed his eyes, "Are you going to stay here?"

"I want to, you don't have anyone else, you know that? There are no other Leonhart's in the area."

"That's probably because I don't have the same name as my family. I have family." Leon sighed, "But you can stay. Are you just going to stand there, though?"

Cloud cocked his head, "That chair is…uncomfortable."

Leon scooted slightly, "Then sit. Idiot. All you had to do was ask."

"Are you tired, Leon…?" Cloud gingerly sat beside him, his cerulean gaze worried.

"Not really," he lied. He was exhausted, but he opened his eyes, blinking at Cloud, "That's more comfortable than the chair?"

"Well, no…but…"

Leon rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I'm cold, is there another blanket anywhere?"

"Umm… I could call a nurse…"

"Hn." Leon rolled over, wrapping the thin blankets tighter around him, "Never mind, then."

"But, Leon—hypothermia—you're supposed to stay warm," The blonde was on all fours, his head cocked slightly at the stubborn other.

He shook his head, "Would you get _up,_ Cloud?" _You have no idea what you're doing to me… Between you and that dream…_

His blonde hair fluttering as he crawled over, Cloud leaned down to look into Leon's cold eyes, "Are you sure you don't remember anything from before you passed out…?"

Leon sat up, "What am I supposed to remember, Strife?"

"Well… I… Nothing…" He looked away, his cheeks turning a slight pink, "Just… promise me you won't do something stupid like this again, okay?"

"This was stupid?"

Cloud pouted and flicked him in the head, "Of course it was! It put you in the hospital, didn't it?"

"Then that means you're stupid to. I win."

Cloud frowned, and then blinked, remembering.

"_I'm not stupid, Leon. I was trying to help that kid with his kite."_

"_And that's what makes you stupid."_

"God, you're impossible, Squall."

"Don't call me that."

"Squall, Squall, Squall," Cloud taunted, amused, "Anyway, promise me, don't do something like this again. You said it yourself; neither of us wants to be alone again, do we?"

"You remember that? You were wasted. What were you trying to say then, anyway?"

"_Nothing, Leon,"_ He growled softly, "It's not important."

"You were crying. I think that makes it important."

"Can we not start this here? You're supposed to be relaxed."

Leon rolled his eyes, "Hn."

Cloud sighed and laid next to the brunet, "I'm staying here. I don't care what you say."

"You smell like a wet dog."

"That was mean, but I still don't care what you say. Besides, I'm staying here. So learn to love the wet Cloud smell."

"You have a designated 'wet Cloud' smell?" Leon wrinkled his nose, disgusted, "I want you off my bed in that case."

"Too bad." Cloud gave him a small teasing smile, "Just go to sleep, okay? I know you're 'not tired,' or whatever you're going to say, but do it for me, would you? Just sleep? For Cloud?"

_Like I could say no to those eyes…_ "Whatever, Strife." He allowed his gray eyes to close, and once again, let the haze overcome his mind, everything submitting to the fatigue.

---

(OvO)

(8888) 

'-----'

"_Okay, well. We're going to hang out. Whether you want to or not."_

"_We are?"_

"_Yes. We are. You saved my life, so therefore, we're now friends."_

"_I don't have friends, Strife. I don't need them."_

"_Hey, me neither. So we can not have friends together."_

_Leon shook his head at the mere nonsensical statement from the blonde._

"_Well, since I don't expect you to give me a call, or even give me your number, we're going to hang out right now. Okay?"_

"_In a hospital." It wasn't a question, but a statement of disbelief. Why did he save this guy?_

"_Yes, Squall. In a hospital."_

"_Don't call me that."_

_Cloud smirked and pulled Leon down onto the bed, so that he was lying beside him. "Alright. So. We're going to stay here and watch whatever is on… TBS? How about that? That always has movies, and we don't seem like people who would agree on a movie."_

"_A movie?" Leon scoffed, "We wouldn't agree on anything."_

"_Not so." Cloud said with a small smile, "What's your favorite color?"_

"_I don't have one."_

"_Well then pick one. Right now."_

"_Black."_

"_Thought so. There's one thing." Cloud smiled and grabbed the remote. Eventually he found the channel, TBS, and frowned, "I hate this movie."_

"_What is it?"_

"_The Titanic. It's sad. Bad ending."_

"_It's a true story, Strife."_

"_So?" He sighed, "Well this is what we're watching. And it's a four hour movie, so get comfortable."_

_And so they did, the two full grown men, on a small hospital bed, drinking bad hospital juice, watching a movie that they both hated. By the final hour they were content, although neither would admit it, watching this movie neither really hated anymore, and drinking the juice that was still too over-nutritional, still on a small hospital bed. Eventually, the movie came to a boring point, and Cloud turned to Leon, his blue eyes sparkling._

"_So. Leon, how about we talk. We haven't talked. At all. Unless you count making fun of Leonardo DiCaprio. Which I don't. So. How do you feel about…abortion?"_

"_Don't care. I don't want kids. Don't want a girlfriend."_

"_Oh. Okay. How about… Gays? How do you feel about two men together?"_

"_Don't care. Don't want a boyfriend."_

"_Wow. You're just a social butterfly, Leon."_

"_You don't have any friends either."_

"_Yeah, I do. You're my friend."_

"_Says who?" Leon was slightly amused by this blonde's audacity. Maybe it was the painkillers._

"_Says Cloud Strife."_

_Leon sighed and rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He felt relatively relaxed, until he felt the Cloud fiddling with his watch. "What the hell are you doing?"_

"_Stealing your watch."_

"_What the hell_―" _He tried to pull his arm away, but he was too late, as Cloud had simply pocketed the black watch, "Why the hell_―"

"_You don't seem like one to call. So if you want your watch back, you're going to have to come to this address." Quickly, he grabbed Leon's arm and scribbled an address and apartment number on his palm, "My apartment. I'm keeping your watch for ransom."_

"_For ransom?"_

"_If you want it back, then you have to prove to stick around."_

"_Fucking moron. It's just a cheap wal-mart watch. I don't need it. It was five dollars."_

"_Then don't come and get it. But I think you will." Cloud turned back to the screen mounted in the high corner, a smug smirk on his face._

_So Leon waited, at least two weeks, before he realized how much he wanted that watch. He wanted that watch a lot._

_Or was it Cloud he really wanted? He'd never had a friend before._

---

(OvO)

(8888) 

'-----'

The brunet slowly opened his eyes, he hated nostalgic dreams. He always woke up in a bad mood. Only this time, not only was he in a bad mood, he was alone. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, "What the hell…?" Cloud said he was staying, didn't he? Slowly, he sat up, glancing around. There were no signs of the blonde. Leon let out a frustrated groan, finally realizing there was something occupying a small amount of space on the tiny table beside the bed. Squinting in the bright light, Leon reached over and grabbed it, "The hell…?"

Small, black, and still in perfect condition, was the cheap, five-dollar watch he'd never gotten back from Cloud. His heart fell. What was that supposed to mean…? He glanced back at the table, and grabbed the envelope he hadn't noticed, the name handwritten in curly letters he knew as Cloud's feminine handwriting. Leon hesitated; did he want to know what was inside? Finally, he opened the frail paper and pulled out a short, written letter from the familiar blonde.

"_Leon (not Squall, because it makes you mad.),_

_I can't tell you this really, by speaking, because I'm stupid, (that's right, you win) and I can't make myself say it. Really, I'm terrified of saying it, because I realize I'll lose you. But every time I see you, it's like torture. And I just want you to know. And your watch, I did keep it. I didn't sell it on EBay, like I wanted to, but kept it, because I knew that you probably did want it back. But that's not what this letter's about, Leon. I really don't care about your watch._

_Really, I wanted to tell you that you're the most heartless, cold person I've ever met, or at least, that's what I thought at first. You were one cruel, mean, harsh, and self-centered bastard._

_And no, that's really not what this is about either, so I hope you didn't just crumple the letter up after reading that._

_I thought that at first, when I met you in that hospital room. But then I got to know you. Even after that one day, when we watched the Titanic the first time, I knew that you really weren't as cold as you seemed. You were just closed off. So I thought, hey maybe I really can have a friend. So I stole your watch. Weird logic, I know, but it worked, didn't it? And really, I hope you didn't just come over every day with hopes of getting your watch and ditching me, but if you did, that's alright too, because I know you had fun, even if your intentions were self-centered._

_I'm off subject. Leon, I love you. There, I said it. Everything about you makes me want to cry and smile at the same time, because I can't have you and yet, you're always just there. If I lost you right there, I'm sorry, but please, don't crumple up the paper yet, I want you to get the whole thing. All of this confession that it took me so much to write. You're asleep right now, and I keep looking over at you, and I guess that seems creepier written than it should, but I look over and think, wow, he's really cute when he sleeps, and really hot when he's awake. Right. But that's shallow. But true. And also not why I feel the way I do._

_Leon, I love you with all that I am because you're always there. I've never had anyone care so much, enough to shake whatever's bothering out of me, tell me I'm wrong, and still be there because you can. Nothing kept you there when I was drunk, you could have easily let me drink myself to death all those times. You called 911 when I fell out of that tree. You knew when I needed help the most. And for that, Leon, I owe you my life. Even if you hate me now, I'm still always going to be there for you, because you're beautiful, and not in the shallow way, but in the way that makes me want to cry for feeling this way about you for so long. I never told you, and it makes me feel like I'm lying. I don't want to lie to someone like you. Someone strong enough to protect, but gentle enough to care all the while._

_I guess my short letter has turned out to be a novel, huh? Well, I'm sorry, and if you hate me now, here's your watch, and I'm sorry for ruining what we had. I really, truly am, because I know you had fun too._

_Love, always and forever—your one and only Cloud Strife"_

Leon sat in silence, what did this letter say again? He scanned it over and over again, his heart racing. He had to get to him. He had to get to Cloud. He couldn't just let the blonde think that he hated him, not just like that. Leon winced when he pulled the IV out of his arm, and watched the few drops of blood leak out. He stood, waiting for his dizziness to fade. Finally, he stumbled to the small cubby where he assumed his clothes were. He eventually got them on, then fumbled at the door knob. God, was he dizzy. He squinted, _okay, out the door._ Leon ignored the nurses that asked if they could "assist him" and made his way into the slight drizzle. All he needed. More rain.

Leon hurried down the sidewalk; glad Strife only lived a few blocks from the hospital. He was stumbling, and his mind was foggy, but he kept moving nonetheless. _Shit_, he thought to himself, as he stumbled through a puddle. His feet were soaked. Eventually, he made it to the huge apartment building, and took the old elevator up to the floor where Cloud had once written on his palm. _Numbers_, he growled at himself. He found the door and thought, _knock?_ _Tch, yeah…_ He pushed the door open to find the blonde laying on the couch, clearly asleep. Leon looked down at him, noticed the tearstains on his childlike cheeks, and then looked to the television.

"_I hate this movie."_

"_What is it?"_

"_The Titanic. It's sad. Bad ending."_

"_It's a true story, Strife."_

The _Titanic_. Leon knelt next to the blonde, his chin resting on the couch cushion. Gently, he reached out, twirling a blonde lock around his fingers. He ran a hand through the silky spikes and let his hand graze down and shake the man's shoulder, "Cloud… Strife, wake up…"

The azure eyes opened slowly, and then blinked with surprise, "Y-you―"

"Shh." Leon leaned forward and captured Cloud's lips with his own, a slow chaste kiss against the other, "Just shut up, you idiot."

"Y-you―"

"You think I'd hate you? You're a fucking moron." Leon shook his head, but let Cloud stammer.

"B-but, you―"

"Shut up…" Again, Leon kissed the blonde. He closed his eyes and felt the tears from the other against his cheek, "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm an idiot," he sniffed, trying to wipe the tears away.

"Told you so." Leon ran his hands through the blonde spikes, and leaned his forehead against Cloud's, "Now shut up. And stop crying. Everything's okay now."

"I know… I know, Leon…" Cloud let out a stifled sob and shook his head, "Shit… I know…" Leon felt the arms gingerly wrap around his neck and pull him up onto the couch. He knew Cloud was still crying into his shoulder and he sighed.

"Don't cry, you idiot. Everything's going to be fine. And can we stop watching that damn movie yet?"

Cloud laughed softly, "I kind of like it now… It's sad…"

"It's the fucking _Titanic_," Leon muttered, but deep beneath his icy words, he was smirking. He held Cloud close against his chest, perfectly content with the soft rise and fall of the other's chest against him. Everything would be okay now. Everything would really be okay now.

---

(OvO)

(8888) 

'-----'

A/N: HA!! That was for you, Kumo-kun!! I'm so happy with this one!! And everyone else who reads this, review me, would you? I spent forever on this, (just for you, Kumo-kun!!) and I'd really like to know what everyone thinks!! And—I mean, look at it! This is the longest one-shot I've ever written!! I'm sorry this took so long, Kumo-kun, but I had to perfect it! Tell me what you think!! All of you!!

Much love and many, many kisses—

The Prince—Riku

AND: Send your love to Kumo-kun, too!! XD, here's to you!! (raises glass of root beer)


End file.
